


Jar of Hearts

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna has a broken heart and Jim has a headache.</p><p>This is for Iseult1124 who was having some sad McKirk feels about this song. So I opened my big mouth and told her it wasn't a song for Jim and Bones it was for a broken hearted girl. Moments later Jim was whispering how much we NEEDED to write this. I hope you love it darlin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseult1124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/gifts).



_And who do you think you are?_  
 _Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars_  
 _Collecting your jar of hearts_  
 _And tearing love apart_

Jim thought if he had to hear the words to that god-awful song just one more time he would lose his mind. He well-remembered the bouts of angst being sixteen entailed, but had no idea how to cope with an angsty sixteen year old girl. Even if that sixteen year old had been his daughter for the last ten years.

Bones was in Hilton Head at a medical conference leaving he and Joanna to fend for themselves for a few days. Jim wondered what in hell Bones would have done in his place. He had his comm in his hand ready to call Bones, but before he knew it, he was half way up the stairs and knocking on Joanna’s door. “Come in Dad.” She called out, blessedly silencing that dammed song.

Jim walked into her bedroom remembering how it had changed over the years, starting out with Disney Princesses, moving on to pimply faced boy bands, now awash in peace signs and lava lights. “What’s up Jo?”

“Nothin Dad, I’m good.”

“Well, I’m not, do you think you could help me out?”

“You miss Daddy, huh?”

“I do, but not for the reason you think. See Jo, here’s the thing, I have a problem. It’s this song, I can’t get the dammed thing out of my head.”

“Oh you’ve got an earworm, Dad! Just sing something else in your mind and the first song will go away.”

“Maybe I could get rid of my…earworm if you’d stop playing it, Jo.”

“You could hear it, Dad?”

“All afternoon Jo. Tell me about it.”

“Skyler was cheating on me with this thick calved, cankled bitch from the field hockey team. I mean, UGH, you should SEE her legs, Dad, she’s built like a wrestler.” Jo gave an all over body shiver. “He cheated on me with an Amazon girl with thick ankles and I hate her.”

Jim laughed, “Thick calved, cankled bitch? Is “cankled” even a word?”

Jo thankfully giggled too. “Who cares, you knew what I meant.”

“Yeah, I knew what you mean Jo. Can I ask you a question?”

Jo nodded.

Jim picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. “Have you ever seen either me or Bones cry before?”

“Just at weddings or on special days.”

“Exactly Jo. In the ten years we have been together neither one of us has said anything that made the other cry unhappy tears. A boy who loves you will never make you cry sad tears, Jo.”

Joanna leaned in and hugged Jim. “Thanks Dad, I’ll think about what you said. I love you.”

“I love you too Jo. I’ll make you a deal, if you promise to never play that song again we’ll go out for pizza and then swing by that shoe store you love.”

“You’re gonna take me for a pair of Christian Louboutins?????”

“And pizza Jo, don’t forget the pizza!”

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced in the title is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Having recent experience with one particular OneDirection song being played again and again. I feel Jim's pain literally. 
> 
> For those of you wondering how Bones would have handled this had he been home... 
> 
> "Couldn't have handled it any better myself Jimmy, but $1300 for a pair of shoes??"
> 
> "Can't put a price on love Bones."
> 
> "Hell if I can't."


End file.
